


Loving tribute

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing a few days to the wedding of Jared. Jensen has noticed that she loves him and does not want to lose him. Will he change his mind and cancel the wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving tribute

"YOU ARE A dickhead !!" He shouted Jared against an intimidated Jensen.

"Jared, now calm down and let me explain ... .." Jensen tried to restrain him.

"HORN" Jared snapped, pushing his hand.

 

Jared! "

"You just have no idea how I was dying behind you? How many sighs, how I longed love for you ??? "

"... Listen."

"I told you! You knew it!"

 

Jensen was silent, knowing that you deserve outburst.

 

"And you remember what you said? I can not change, Jared, I'm sorry ... I'm straight and I'm not sexually attracted by my best friend. I like your tits !!

 

"Jensen stared at the floor.

 

"And now .... "Jared said, pointing the finger at" I come to say, a few days after my marriage, I've always loved? "Jared asked, his voice full of disappointment, the hurt look.

 

"I'm sorry, Jared, I just wanted you to be happy, I did not want to deny you a family, children ... .." Jared roared in frustration, throwing a glass ornament on the floor, shattered.

 

"I JUST WANTED TO BE WITH YOU !!" Jared said, his voice filled with fury.

 

Jensen looked at him with eyes full of remorse.

 

   "A WEDDING is, JENSEN! You CAN NOT DELETE! "Jared said, still crying, but this time he sounded hurt, pained and she was crying. It was no longer angry.

   Jensen only now understood what had to be deep feeling of Jared.

Only when he learned of his marriage including how deep her. Including what were to tell him the truth, before losing it forever.

   Without thinking, otherwise he would never have had the courage, stepped forward, grabbed his face and kissed him.

 

Perceiving the surprise of Jared, he feels that he tried to send him away, but Jensen did not allow him to escape the kiss. He attached it to the wall, and continued to kiss him, holding his fingers in his.

  
Jared when he heard Jensen take his hands, could no longer resist.

  
They kissed so hungry, with the frenzy of those who have long wanted, and Jared made of long sighs of pleasure when Jensen also kissed him on the neck, with passion.

 

They pulled away almost with pain from one another.

  
Jensen did not know what was thought to solve.

  
Really I have been so stupid as to think to put everything with a kiss?

 

But he did not expect even that Jared reacts so cynical and cold:

  
"You need to leave. I do not want you at my wedding, in a week. "

  
Not look at him as she said. Jensen felt his heart to CRAC.

  
I was refusing, and leaders that he was punishing for refusing him first.  
"I can not, I am the witness ...."

  
"I'll take another one!"

  
"Jared, I beg you, think again. It is not a whim. I want to stay with you. For real."

  
Jensen non said that she loved him, because it was too humiliating to say, after being rejected.

 

Jared laughed and another piece of the heart of Jensen sank.

 

"You think you can solve everything with a kiss? Any idea on where you're putting me? I can not stop everything at the last minute. Marriage is between a week !! "

"You can if you want. If you do not want it because they do not love me enough! "Said Jensen hard.

 

It was the turn of Jared to attach it to the wall this time.

"I never said I love you still. You're a bit 'superb, do not you think? "

 

Another blow to the heart to Jensen, but he would not believe it.

"If you do not love me anymore, because you have responded to the kiss?"

 

Jared decided not to answer. Instead, he said:

"You are you who did not love me enough. You were you throw me into the arms of Genevieve. "

"No ... I loved you so much not to want to deny the happiness of a family, and I love you so much to be selfish now and ask you to give up everything for me !!!" cried Jensen.

 

That phrase was very strong and full of contradictions, but did however effect.

Jared looked at him strangely, but then replied:  
"What do you want, Jensen?"

"I want you to cancel the wedding ... for me ..." Jensen said, deciding to be honest ... to humble himself, just to have him back with him.

 

Jared thought about it and then said: "You're asking me to choose you, but when it came to doing the same thing for me, you have not done ..." he said wounded.

"It is not so. I chose you. The first time I picked you, letting go, and now I choose us. "

 

There was a silence longer than the others, where Jared was about to give in, but then it succeeded.

 

"You're right, I love you ... I still love you, but if you want to convince me you'll do better than that ..."

"Damn, Jared ..."

"No ... no ... no ... no ... .I curse I suffered like a dog for your refusal, you come now knowing that I'm getting married in a week and I shower all over me ... you're hurting, Jensen."

 

Jensen felt as if the last piece of his heart had gone away at this time.

 

"Forgive me, I do not want to hurt you ... if you can make you happy, I'm leaving ... I should not have come ..."

As he was going really, Jared chided, shaking his head.  
"See? Continue to do it again. "

"WHAT?" Asked Jensen, now really annoyed by all those mood swings of Jared, who confused him more.

 

"I want ... I just want you to show me what we really care about me and not with two sweet nothings, that as far as they can melt, do not count most of the facts that convince me."

"Damn it, Jared. What do you want me to do???"

"I do not have to tell me. You said you love me? Prove it, and not raping with a kiss! "

 

Jensen he stared weirded for several seconds, video wavering gaze of Jared, who perhaps was beginning to regret having told him not to do it ... moments when Jensen decided to send everything to hell and nail it to the wall again and get him to the sound of kisses, caresses and promises.  
But then, all finished, Jared would have sent away again, and hurt again!

  
"Fuck you, Jared!" She told him at that point, just because he did not know what else to say or do, leaving his house.

 

*

It was not as if Jared had not realized that he was too arrogant, okay?  
He had thought.

He had spent the next three days trying to say in January that the wedding was canceled, but every time he tried to talk to her, in January spoke of confetti, lunch at the restaurant, the guests, the cake, the honeymoon.

Then they put the parents of Jared and those of January phoned, congratulated, they wanted to know the preparations for the ceremony.

The clothes. The car. Jared felt bad if he had to take notes of all the things they had organized.

 

 

 

 

 

A few months ago, Jared to a bar, he had seen a divorced couple fighting over food.  
They put on a good theater. Everyone turned to look at them.

 

How much courage it takes to start the tractor and eradicate a plantation that you spent six or seven years to grow? How much courage does it take, after all the time it took you to learn how to prepare the soil and when to plant and when to harvest and how much water to irrigate, say beautifully:  
I have to give up these peas, I do not need anything, better try corn or beans.? "

That was what he thought Jared.

 

 

 

*  
The fourth and fifth days, he went instead to resent Jensen. It was arrogant, and not really cared to him, otherwise he would have insisted. He would try again.  
He thought these things while I was crying in my sleep.

 

  
*

  
The sixth and seventh day, he had resigned. Their was not a fairy tale, it was just an infatuation destined to end in the near future. They had not been able to risk everything to be with each other, so do not deserve to be together.

  
While in church, he saw the white décor, invitees, and thought that at home and the restaurant would have found other. He HATED those damn decorations, and hated Jensen because he did not attend church.

 

 

 

Not even to see me in church came ... thinks, and had little importance that had told him not to show up ... his heart would not spy.

  
It almost convinced that he was happy ... all gaiety, was a day of celebration after all, and in January was wonderful ... perhaps could learn to love it, could they be happy after all.  
Then he saw Jensen and everything came to a halt as the blow of a rifle.

  
Jensen was among the guests, in front of the bench, like everyone else, and smiled conciliatory.

  
Jared one hand he wanted to throw him out, on the other hand he was glad it was them.

  
But he was angry that same accepting everything without even tried another time to stop it. He was hurt by this.

 

 

 

They were at the point now, that the priest was asking if anyone had anything to say about this marriage, and he was surprised when Jared Jensen stood up and said, "IO."

 

All present turned stunned, including Jared. He could not believe it. Jensen could not do this to him on his day of celebration.

 

"I have to ... I have to say things ... but hey, relax," Jensen said, laughing and making signs with their hands, to calm the crowd roared "is not what you think, I'm not opposed to marriage of Jared, but my friend here present, he asked me to make a strong gesture "

 

Jared felt his heart pounding wildly as he tried to put the pieces together "not opposed to marriage to Jared" and "my friend asked me a strong gesture". The two words that could not seem to fit together.

 

 

"I'm in love, gentlemen."  
Jared feel your heart speeds up again and when Jensen paused studied, and then say again:  
"Of a man," the heart threatened to burst out of my chest.

 

 

"So, gentlemen. The great actor Jensen Ackles is in love with a man. Bombardatemi not flash, thanks. "Jensen said, chuckling, referring to the flood of photographers who had diverted attention from the marriage of Jared to focus on him.

"There's a reason why I'm telling you here and now ... I do not intend to steal the show at my best friend, today is his feast and should enjoy it fully, but I asked for a strong gesture. My friend Jared knows of my love for this man and asked a strong gesture. Declare my love for the church, his marriage, to give a strong message! The message that homosexual love is not something that goes against religion, or something to be ashamed of or to hide.  
I dedicate my love to man of which are deeply in love and I dedicate this statement also to my friend Jared, because if you had not pushed me to do it, today I would not have sent this message so important.

I'm sorry if I lack respect for the priest here present, to the church, or any of you in particular, but I had to. "

 

"Jensen ..." Jared interrupted.

 

 

"I have not finished." Jensen said gently.

"I also wanted to say that I'm glad that like me, you found love, Jared. You're a nice person, my best friend, and there's nothing I want more than to see you happy, and know that I will always be beside you. "

 

This last phrase accompanied by fragrore purposes of applause when the priest was moved to the end.

 

 

Jared wiped his eyes filled with tears. He knew what he wanted to do Jensen. Declare to his love in front of everyone, but without putting it in the painful situation to choose. He would not let him make a fool in front of everyone, but not saying his name, wanted to give him a choice.

   Now what could he do? Jensen had said that whatever happens, we would be forever. He could not just ignore everything, try to make a living with January, and over time this would be only the sweet memory of a love ever born.

An impossible love.

Or he could blow it to hell.

To hell ... to hell with everything ....

"Jared? Rings. "I urged the priest.

 

 

"No ...." Said Jared, as returned from a spell.

Jensen stood up feeling that NO.

"What sorry?"

"No!" He said louder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all, Gen."  
"Jared, what ... are you okay?" Debuts Gen. alarmed.

"No! not all is well ... not at all ... the man mentioned by Jensen, it's me ... "

 

A chorus of Ohhhhh invaded the church.

The photographers began taking pictures like crazy.

 

"How can you do me such a thing? How can you do that? "He asked a shocked Genevieve.

"I'm sorry I can not marry Gen..io ..."

 

The slap came as expected. So how then came the friends and relatives of the bride to hold Genevieve to prevent him to jump on him, scratched and so on.

 

 

 

There was an uproar in which the priest was trying desperately to restore order ... .the crowd began to crowd now Jared, now from January, asking for explanations or trying to calm tempers, and even if Jensen had rushed immediately to Jared, was unable to reach it.

It was fate that separated them forever, thought Jensen.

After several minutes of general confusion, Jared miraculously managed to make their way through the crowd, and to reach Jensen.

"Get me out of here, please." She told him, almost clinging to him, and Jensen nodded and asked him to follow him.

The photographers just saw Jared and Jensen away together, they tried to follow them, seeing the pieces too greedy to have them escape.

Unfortunately for them, Misha had washing the wheels of their cars and now smiled with malicious boxcutter up, but obviously you did not discover.

 

 

Jensen while Jared had made up his car and fled at full speed.

 

"I can not believe what you did. In what we did !! "said Jared.

"Yeah ..." Jensen said, unable to hide the joy.

"Poor Gen... .what I did ... he did not deserve it ..." he kept saying.

"You're safe, at least.?" She asked Jensen.

"Stop the car and I'll tell you."

 

Jensen stopped the car in a lay-by, and Jared kissed breathtaking to let him know what was safe.

 

When the kiss ends, Jared said:

"Where we're going, Jensen? I do not have the strength to face all of them. Not now."

Jared clearly referred to the press, friends, relatives, family ....

 

"Okay, baby ... how about a honeymoon just for the two of us, in the Caribbean? Coincidentally I have two tickets .... "

 

Jared gasped.

 

"Piece of s ... .you had organized everything !! And if he had simply ignored ?? "  
"Do not be silly. No one can resist a statement like the one I did. I was sure that I would have said yes! "He boasted Jensen.  
Almost out of spite, the phone rang at that Jensen and Jared could hear the voice on the other side say:  
"Hey, asshole, the cretinetto told you you ?? Too bad, we just want to do it that Caribbean vacation, my wife and I! "Said the voice joyful and cheerful Misha.  
Clearly Misha was very happy that the two had resolved.  
When Jensen put down, Jared looked at him slyly.  
"Sure, eh?" 

 

 

 

 

 

*  
Jared and Jensen are making love, right?

  
They were in a luxury hotel overlooking the Caribbean Sea, and could not concentrate on the mass media around the world reporting about the incredible fire that took the two actors of Supernatural.

  
They were too busy doing other things.

  
Maybe a pic so, just to please the millions of their fans who had always wanted to see them together, they would have granted.  
Only one though.

 

 

 

The two of them exchanging endearments at sunset.

 

Okay, let's have a ...

Jared that takes pictures at luxurious hotel room and a vain Jensen.

And then he puts on Twitter. Gone.

 

And then I love love and still love.

 

They had lost time to say all those "I love you" that they had never known and that seemed never tired of saying.

 

And then there were those I love from: "I'll love you forever", replacing the 200,000 I love you said in one night.

 

But they were sincere, and they loved each other. That was what mattered.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This phrase:  
> How much courage it takes to start the tractor and eradicate a plantation that you spent six or seven years to grow? How much courage does it take, after all the time it took you to learn how to prepare the soil and when to plant and when to harvest and how much water to irrigate, say beautifully: I have to give up these peas, I do not need anything, better try corn or beans.? "
> 
> is a quote from the wonderful book by Stephen King! "Insomnia"


End file.
